


Call Me

by stargazinggirl773



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Past Malec - Freeform, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinggirl773/pseuds/stargazinggirl773
Summary: Alec is hit on by a warlock, and it's not Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments  
> My attempt at fluff and angst? Let me know what ya think :)

_‘No wonder the restaurant is called Demon’s Diner’_ Clary thought to herself, swirling a straw in her lemonade, small droplets of water sliding slowly down the glass.  It was packed with all sorts of downworlders, werewolves, vampires, a few warlocks, and many faeries.

She, Isabelle and Magnus were sitting on one side of their table in the corner of the building, while Alec, Jace and Simon were seated opposite them.  The three shadowhunters’ skin were faintly glowing with heavenly power in the shadowy darkness of the late afternoon, thin white rays of sunlight filtering in the window by their table, and many werewolves were sending them weary glances every so often.  

“What else was I supposed to do!” Isabelle exclaimed in a sudden loss of temper, flicking her long black hair out of her face irritatingly.  She and Simon were currently engaged in a dangerous argument, while the rest of them decided to remain quiet, exhausted from the past few days.

Jonathan Morgenstern was rumoured to be back, and quiet a few werewolves had gone missing a week prior: the downworld was terrified and in chaos, and despite their searching, the bodies were nowhere to be found.  

“Anything but go out alone to an infested vampire's’ nest!” Simon retorted.

Isabelle's dark eyes flashed, and she growled. “I can take care of myself, _mundane.”_

Clary’s friend flinched, and Isabelle lowered her eyes, the table going quiet.  

Clary looked to Alec, who normally - always- played the role of protective older brother, but instead of responding to the fact that his sister had decided to search for the bodies by herself, perilously, his cerulean eyes remained fixed on the table, his messy black hair falling over them.  Jace was leaning forward on the table, elbows resting on the wood, chewing on his lip.  Clary couldn’t see Magnus from where she was sitting, but he didn’t appear to be making any contribution to the conversation as well.  When Isabelle leaned back into her chair, she could see  darkness under his cat like eyes, very similar to his ex boyfriends.

She knew he was only with the group to speak about the missing bodies, since it concerned him as well, being the High Warlock of New York, after all.

A sigh escaped Clary’s lips: the evening was going horribly, and without Jace to joke around and lighten the mood, Clary wished that she would have remained at the institute to sketch, the only hobby of hers that offered her solace, and a distraction from the quickly deteriorating, fearful world.

“All I’m asking, Izzy, is that-”  he cut himself off abruptly, and looked to his right and down, where Alec’s pale, runed armed was resting on the table, the sleeves of his faded sweatshirt pushed up.  Clary, along with the rest of the group, followed Simon’s gaze, and Clary’s eyes widened.  

A pen was floating in the air above the blue eyed boys forearm, moving swiftly through the air to elegantly draw on his arm.  Alec also watched, perplexed as to what the utensil was writing.

Gradually, “896 724 445” began to appear in shining, red ink, and Clary furrowed her brows before understanding, and her lips curved into a smile.  Alec breathed in quietly, and they all looked to find the warlock responsible, following the long trail of glowing red, magic, across the room.  A young man, with white hair, and golden skin to rival Jace’s was sitting at the bar on a stool, his long legs crossed over one another.  He was smiling brightly in their direction while talking to his friend beside him, and winked when Alec made eye contact with him.  

The warlock raised one hand up to his ear to gesture and mouthed “call me”, smirking, eyes flashing mischievously.

The shadowhunter in question turned away and stared wide eyed at his arm, uncomprehending.

Clary giggled, it was nice to finally be able to laugh during such a fearful, stressful period, and Jace seemed to snap out of his gaze, gently nudging Alec’s shoulder.  His parabatai looked up at him in response, rolling his eyes, unimpressed, while Magnus sat stiff and unmoving beside the window, jaw clenched, the last bits of sun alighting the glitter in his hair beautifully.   

It was amusing to see that Magnus wasn’t apparently all that unaffected by the his ex lover being hit on than he appeared, and Clary quietly observed Alec with her green eyes. Nothing about it all really surprised her.  He really _was_ handsome when he wasn't scowling, ocean blue orbs visible and alight.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my readers ;)

After they had all finally managed to come to an agreement concerning the missing werewolves, the group got up and slowly dispersed, heading across the diner towards the  exit.  

Clary was busy watching the sinisterly beautiful fairies flutter around the room, leaving trails of sweet smelling dust behind them. She tried to ingrain their elfin features in her mind to sketch them when she returned to the institute.

Some of the downworlders gave them a wide gap, like a flood receding, but most ignored them and the chatter rised.  Growling sounds could be heard by the bar, where a bulky, bearded werewolf was snarling at a vampire sucking innocently on a straw filled with rhick, red liquid.  Clary’s stomach lurched.

When they were about halfway there, she heard a nervous chuckle, and she looked up to see the golden skinned warlock who had approached Alec, pulling him off to the side to speak quietly with him.  

Alec was a little taller than him, but the man was as confident and charming as ever, and the shadowhunter raised his newly tattooed arm to rub unconsciously at his neck.  She could see the beginnings of a blush rising at whatever the warlock had said, laughing, and she and the rest of the group waited impatiently for Alec to ultimately reject the warlock and move on.  They’d all seen the tiredness in his eyes after the breakup.

Instead, Clary could visibly see Alec take a deep breathe and lower his hand, raising his head to look into his admirers eyes, smiling.

The warlock through his head back and laughed at whatever the part- angel had said, before hazardly placing his hand on Alec’s bicep without having it immediately bitten off, and Clary’s lips parted.

It seemed the quiet and sarcastic shadowhunter she had first met a year ago wasn’t as shy as he appeared.

Isabelle smirked approvingly and whispered to Simon, who was still standing with his mouth slightly open, glasses endearingly askew on his nose.

Jace was standing a little to the side, with his arms crossed and golden eyes perceptive, watching for any sign of uncomfort from his parabatai.  He was also grinning faintly.

When the familiar “cling” of the door opening sounded, Clary looked up, managing to catch a glimpse of Magnus as he stalked away, his handsome face in an unfamiliar scowl, and for a second she thought he was one of the fae; a small blizzard of glitter falling behind him as he brushed a hand fiercely through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's it. I'm proud of myself 4 keeping it short (prob cause I'm lazy) so pls, don't request another chapter, I'm determined to kept this a one shot :)  
> ending is sappy and awkward, once again, but I still haven't gotten the hang of good endings


End file.
